


Narcissas

by Leo_Toast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Almost Canon adjacent, Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter was abused, Harry was never with Ginny, I'm not THAT much of a sinner, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Multi, a bit - Freeform, a bit of Ron/Hermione, after the great war, and so was Draco, because they were canon let's face it, but just one scene, but only for continuity's sake, i just want my boys to be happy, mentions of fred, no beta we die like men, not gonna be very angsty, only rated T for language, probably not how magic works, these boys need therapists, unless you count grammarly, unless you count trauma sharing, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Toast/pseuds/Leo_Toast
Summary: After The 2nd War, Harry and a few others decide to go back for their 8th year. Harry decides that he doesn't want to hold any grudges, they were children of war, after all. But when Draco comes back. . .Different, will Harry still see the hardheaded prick that was Draco Malfoy, or will Malfoy's perfectly crafted mask fall apart?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> I only have about 2 chapters ready, and I do want longer chapters, so be patient

When Harry walked into Hogwarts for his 8th year, he immediately regretted it. Everyone had their eyes glued to Harry when he walked into the Great Hall and followed him to the 8th year table. There was no need for houses for the 8th years; they were all children of War. He waved half-heartedly at the former Gryffindors near the end of the table and scanned the table for his so-called 'enemy' Draco. Harry assumed that he would be back for the 8th year, even though there were traumatic memories left here. Harry promised himself that he would try to make it up to Draco after what Draco and Narcissa had done for Harry.

Half an hour had passed before the doors to the Great Hall opened with a flourish, and a very different Draco Malfoy walked in. Harry looked up and gaped as Draco strutted towards him. Draco had dyed his hair a soft blue and had flowers tattooed up and down his arms. He had on muggle clothes that fit him well, black skinny jeans, and a grey short-sleeved shirt with the Draco constellation on it. Draco also had a ring in his lip, which Harry remembered vaguely being called a snake bite, which seemed fitting. Harry had never seen Draco this unhinged, and he guessed it was the combination of the war trauma and his father locked away in Azkaban.

Draco sat down right next to Harry without saying a word and started eating. Harry had spent the rest of dinner staring. He couldn't believe that the prim, proper Slytherin could turn into something out of a Gryffindor stereotype. After dinner, all the 8th years went back to their common room (no houses means one common room for the 20-or so kids that came back) and got their dorm assignments. To both Harry and Draco's surprise, they were paired up in a dorm together. 'McGonagall's got to be fucking with me,' Harry thought. McGonagall couldn't put him with Draco. Of course, Harry wanted to be on good terms, but not room with the guy; he was still a git for Merlin's sake. There seemed to be nothing either of them could do, so they accepted it and went up to their dorm. There, Draco uttered his first words since he got here,

"Potter, I'm sorry for the past seven years; I was a real prick, wasn't I." He was so close to crying and let out a choked sob turned into a laugh. "You got me back for it, though, and I guess karma did too." Harry felt terrible. He remembered Hermione punching him, the midnight duel, the Triwizard tournament, the Dark Mark, the War, the Sectumsempra curse.

"It doesn't still hurt, does it, the- the" Harry gestured vaguely to his chest and stomach. Eventually, Draco understood and pulled off his shirt so Harry could see the even paler scars against his already pale torso. Harry lifted his hand to his mouth, noticing the malnutrition. He had looked that way himself until about two years ago. Draco finally spoke up,

"not anymore. Hurt like a bitch when you cast it, though." Draco laughed as if it was a fond memory instead of one that could have killed him. Some of the scars crisscrossed one another and went from shoulders to just below the waistband of his jeans.

"Can I touch one, please," Harry was cautious since he was the one who gave Draco those scars. Draco nodded after a few seconds of contemplation. Harry started with one going up to his shoulder; the others seemed too intimate. The scar's rough skin felt out of place next to the soft skin on Draco's torso. Harry broke down and did something he never thought he would do. He hugged Draco Malfoy. It took a few seconds for Draco to register the hug, but he eventually wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry kept whispering 'I'm so sorry' over and over again until Draco started crying and pushed Harry off.

"Savior of the wizarding world, and he gets choked up by a couple of scars." Draco had tears running down his face at this point.

"I can't believe you still call me that. I'm not the chosen one anymore, not since..." Harry couldn't finish that sentence; he knew it was still painful for both of them.

"I'm sorry for everything, and it's apparent," Draco gestured to Harry, "that you are too. So let's start over. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, I have been a prick my whole life, but I'm trying something new this year." Draco held out his hand, and this time, Harry took it.

"Hi Draco, I'm Harry Potter, I was also a prick the past few years, and I was the chosen one. I'm not anymore, though. I also used to be straight." Draco's eyes widened at this statement like it was a surprise to him. "What? Didn't you know I was Bi? Have been since like, fourth year." Harry knew he was a git right now, but this is what friends did, right? Gave them a hard time?

"I did not know, Potter, because I was too busy trying to figure out whether I was gay or not. I am, by the way." Draco had the audacity to wink at him after that statement. Harry had to retaliate,

"let's see how us being friends works out before we become lovers, but I'm okay with it if you are, Dray." Draco's face lit up red so quickly, and Harry was afraid one of them had used accidental magic.

"Anyway, where are Ron and Hermione? Did they not want to come because of. . ." Draco changed the subject carefully, knowing about Fred.

"Yeah, all of us are sad about Fred, George mostly, but Hermione thought she was smart enough, and Ron's a lapdog when It comes to Hermione. They're staying at the Burrow and-- wait. You called them Ron and Hermione instead of Granger and Weasley. I thought that you didn't like them." Harry had gone from sad to confused real quick.

"I'm trying to be your friend, so I'm trying to be theirs. Friends don't call friends by their last names. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Goodnight. . . Harry," grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom. Harry pondered over the conversation he had that night. Everything was so strange; he was now friends with his enemy, without his best friends here.

A few minutes later, Draco came out in more muggle clothing, which surprised Harry more now, considering there wasn’t anyone to judge him about being from a pureblood family, or from being on the wrong side of the war. He was wearing a severely oversized light blue muggle shirt with the phrase 'et Enfin, Je vois la lumière'. Harry had no idea what that meant, but he knew from what little gossip he heard that wasn’t about him that most pureblood families spoke French before they spoke English, so he assumed that it was a French phrase. He was also wearing very short dark green quidditch shorts, but they seemed to be more for comfort than physical ability. Harry had a bit of a hard time looking away from Draco at this point, but he eventually forced himself to look at Draco's face, feeling his face flush red. Draco seemed too tired to notice though, and got into his bed without another word to him.

Harry stayed up a bit later, glancing every now and then back to Draco's sleeping form. About 10 minutes before Harry was going to get into bed, however, Draco sleepily mumbled just loud enough that Harry could hear,

"I saw you staring, Potter. I thought you'd have had quite a good look at my ass on the quidditch pitch, but I guess you can't get enough of me." Harry choked on air and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He spluttered for a few seconds until he gave up trying to defend himself. He could hear quiet laughter coming from Draco's bed, and when he gained the courage to look over, he saw the blankets shaking. Harry decided to get to bed as quickly as he could after that.


	2. Boys are Idiots

The next few weeks went by without much happening, classes went by, and Draco regained his spot at the top of all his classes, mostly since Hermione wasn't there to give him a run for his money. Draco and Harry were paired up in almost every class, including potions (almost like the teachers have a bet to see when they'll come out 🤷🏼♀️). Harry was crap at potions, so Draco helped him out on more than one occasion. Draco and Harry's friendship grew as well, but both were still feeling the War's repercussions. They both had frequent nightmares. Neither of them knew how to stop the dreams.

Harry was in the dorm, trying to write Hermione and Ron about the term so far. He didn't want to come out and say that Draco was his friend because both of them would be furious. He started by talking about how Draco had changed, and Harry remembered the flowers on Draco's arms. Harry wanted to know what they were, and whenever Harry brought it up, Draco brushed it off without acknowledging it. Draco was supposedly asleep with one arm carelessly thrown over his eyes, exposing his forearm and tattoos. Harry decided to sketch a quick picture for Hermione to research. Harry began to draw, looking ever so often to Draco's arm. After about five times glancing at Draco's arm, however, Draco grumbled,

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'let sleeping dragons lie' Harry? Let's put that one into practice, shall we?" That promptly persuaded Harry to finish his letter and send it with Draco's owl to spite him (I was in the midst of writing this, and I was about to say sent it with Hedwig, and then I remembered).

Harry was getting settled for bed when he heard rustling and muffled whimpers coming from the other bed. He tried to ignore it for a while, but he realized that friends wouldn't let friends suffer through nightmares alone. Harry carefully crept up to Draco's bed, keeping an eye on the shaking bundle of grey blankets. Harry hesitantly touched the top of the bundle, and Draco shot up, panting hard. Harry jumped back instinctively, afraid that Draco had his wand nearby. Draco woke up from his nightmare and automatically started crying and apologizing.

"Hey," Harry said, smoothing Draco's hair back and sitting at the side of the bed, "it's alright, can you tell me what happened? Was it the War? Your parents?" Draco was shaking and crying, so all he could do was nod.

"U-usually Monsieur Lapin is here with me. He's spelled to keep nightmares away. I left him at the manor before I came." Draco looked sheepish and embarrassed, which Harry had never seen before.

"Monsieur Lapin?" Harry was trying hard not to laugh, but he held it in because Draco was looking more and more like a kicked puppy by the second. "He-he's a stuffed rabbit my mother gave me when I was born, and I was taught French as my first language, therefore, Monsieur Lapin." Harry could feel his heart melting at the vision of a 3-year-old Draco, holding a small bunny by one arm.

"Well," Harry started, cautious of how this would play out, "when I had nightmares, one of the boys in my dorm would sleep in my bed with me to help me calm down. (Same as kissing the homies goodnight)" Harry wasn't sure if the Slytherins were as touchy-feely as the Gryffindors were, or if they were at that stage of friendship yet.

"That would be. . . nice, thank you." Draco was either too tired to care or was genuinely okay with it. Still, Harry wasn't going to pick apart their friendship status. As Harry got under the covers, he realized that Draco had spelled his grey comforter to be a weighted blanket.

Harry knew what he would get Draco for Christmas, but wasn't sure where to get one.

The next morning, Harry woke up 2 hours before classes started and quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake up Draco while doing so. He found a letter on his desk from Hermione. He gave Draco's owl a treat and left it to go to the owlery. Hermione's letter described how everyone was doing. George still wasn't talking and wore Fred's hand from the clock around his neck. Molly was throwing herself into cooking, cleaning, and getting the Burrow Christmas ready, even though it was only November 15th. (Can you tell I wrote this part during the Christmas season?) She and Ron were doing as fine as they could be in the Burrow.

The flowers, he found out, were a specific type called a Narcissus. Harry took a wild guess as to why Draco had Narcissus on his arms. By that time, Draco had woken up, wrapped himself in his blanket, and had placed his head on Harry's shoulder to read the letter.

"Now you know why I covered my dark mark in them, right? Because of my mom? Make fun of it if you will, Harry, get it over with." Harry was happy to note that tired morning Draco was significantly less of a git than regular Draco.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, Draco. I'm not that mean, and it's a coping mechanism. You used the remembrance of your mother to repel the trauma of The War. It's perfectly normal. I wish I could do something like that, but they always made sure not to leave marks." Draco looked genuinely concerned at that last offhanded comment.

"Who made sure to never leave marks on you?" Harry could hear the cautiousness in Draco's voice.

"The Dursleys. They cared about keeping up appearances other than anything else. They said I was at a 'School for Troubled Boys' instead of Hogwarts. They barely gave me food and treated me like a house-elf. I did the cooking, cleaning, anything they wanted. Dudley was their favorite. Made me sleep in a closet until 2nd or 3rd year for Merlin's sake." The lightness in Harry's voice frightened Draco. Harry could see it in his face. He also saw immense, boiling anger at what they had done. Harry knew his childhood was an abusive one, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it now, so he accepted it for what it was.

"That's why you were always wearing muggle clothes and why they always looked too big on you. And why Hermione wouldn't let you leave the table without eating something." Draco was contemplating every time he had seen Harry before Harry turned 18.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I take better care of myself, and I learn from my past." Harry wondered when he became such a philosophical person, and he could see that Draco was thinking the same thing.

"We should get to class before Slughorn (I almost wrote Snape) gives us detention again," Harry spoke into the thick silence in the room.

"Yeah, just let me get changed, and then we'll go," Draco mumbled and shuffled into the bathroom.

Professor Slughorn waddled into the classroom and addressed the 8th years,

"Since you are all responsible adults, we will be learning about Amortentia, also known as the love potion. We will be brewing it, but it's not in any book, so you'll be following directions from the board. This potion is never to be used on a person, for it is an extreme violation of privacy, and it is also immensely illegal."

Slughorn then started writing the instructions on the board and the students prepared their ingredients. Draco and Harry were paired together like always, but they were still ghosting around each other and trying not to rock the boat. Little did they know, the boat would eventually rock itself.

Once they added shriveled wolf skin and stirred the cauldron-like the board indicated, the potion turned bright pink, and a smoke cloud puffed out and turned into a heart in the air. Draco didn't think when he blurted out,

"disgusting! Potter, it smells like your soap. It's all I can smell, just cedar and mothballs!" Harry wasn't thinking either when he retorted,

"no, it doesn't! It smells like your stupid mint and flower perfume you always wear!"

"It's cologne, Potter, and--"

It had just hit Draco what both of them had said, and turned a bright shade of scarlet. Harry started turning red and rushed out of the room.

Everyone in the class was staring, marveling at what had just happened, even Slughorn. Everyone was silent the rest of class because Draco was glaring at everyone daring them to comment on it. When class let out, Draco knew he needed to talk to Harry, however much he didn't want to.

Just. . . Not this week. Or this month. The two boys put off talking to each other for as long as possible, awkwardly skirting around each other during the day. They still comforted each other when they had nightmares, though.


	3. Try Dyeing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has A LOT of Gay panic in this chapter, and so would Draco if I hadn't decided to not use 3rd person Omniscient.   
> Basically boys in love, but they don't know they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What If I was mean and put out the Christmas chapter on Christmas? (that might actually happen considering my schedule, so I'm sorry in advance)

Christmas was just around the corner, and the students were in a rush trying to find last-minute Christmas gifts for their friends and loved ones. Draco and Harry were still dancing around each other, trying not to rock the boat as far as their newfound feelings. Harry was writing biweekly to the Burrow, seeing if Hermione could find anything on enchanting inanimate objects, since that was the only thing left to get for his present for Draco. Harry wanted this to be the time that he and Draco talked about what had happened. Harry wanted to finally clear the air, but every time Harry tried to bring it up, Draco either changed the subject or walked away.

Contrary to popular belief, neither of them was mad at the other. Harry had also seen the students and even some of the teachers placing bets on something dubbed 'Drarry,' which seemed to be a relationship between him and Draco. This whole school was going to drive him past the brink of insanity. 

Hermoine had finally found the right spell for the job and not one that transfigured the bunny real. Harry put the incantation on it and spoke VERY clearly 'banishing nightmares.' The bunny glowed a bright blue and seemed to take all the negative energy out of the room. Harry was proud of himself for doing this almost on his own, wrapped it in green paper, and hid it under his bed. Harry then realized the time and rushed off to Charms. 

Both Draco and Harry had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Draco, since he had no family that he wanted to associate with (or they were in jail), and Harry since the Burrow was crowded enough without him, and he had no other family to speak of. Harry had a few acquaintances that came back for the school year, but no one that he was very close with, and he knew that most of the Slytherins went into hiding or were sent to Azkaban after the war ended, so Draco only knew a handful of people, and most of them hated him. Harry could understand it, though he got to see the sides of Draco that no one else ever saw. Come to think of it, Harry hadn’t seen Draco for 2 hours now and was starting to get a bit worried. They were still skirting around the elephant in the room, but Harry would take what time with Draco he could get.

As if he could hear Harry’s thoughts, he walked into the dorm room with a plastic muggle shopping bag. Draco always knew how to keep Harry confused and interested. Draco set the bag down on his desk and took out two boxes of muggle hair dye (probably Splat! or some Target shit like that, that’s just what I use, so for the sake of knowing the names of these colors, we’re going with that) and turned to face Harry.

“I need help.” Harry looked at him with a look that could only be described as ‘why me.’ Draco tried again. “I need help getting the back of my head, I can’t see it, and even if I had an absolute makeover this summer, I still don’t want to look homeless, like you.”

Harry looked down at his Gryffindor jumper and sweatpants and was frankly a little offended. 

“Still the same drama queen you’ve always been, huh,” Harry got up from his chair to grab the bag off Draco’s desk and take it into the bathroom, “Must be a Black family gene then. Sirius was the same way, and you know what Bellatrix was like. Grab that chair, will you?” Draco was about to protest being compared to the disowned blood traitor but did as Harry asked, grabbed the chair, and followed Harry into the bathroom.

“Sit down, and let me read these instructions,” Harry said as he set the boxes on the counter, “you’ve had a hard couple of days; let me do it for you. That’s what friends do, right?” Harry saw Draco cringe away from him when he said ‘friends,’ but that was just a coincidence. Right?

Harry finally figured out how the muggle directions worked and took the gloves out of the box along with the dye. He hadn’t noticed it at the time, but looking at the bottle of hair dye, he saw it was a very dark shade of green.

“Midnight Jade, really Draco? Even without houses, you’re still all high and mighty ‘I’m a Slytherin and so much better than you,’ I thought you were better than that now?” Harry laughed at how ridiculous it was to make sure Draco knew he was kidding.

“Oh come off it, Harry, you know if you had the chance you’d make your hair as obnoxiously red as Ron’s is. The Weasley’s would have another child for Merlin’s sake!” Draco looked giddy at the chance to insult Harry, but not in the way he had before. He looked. . .genuinely happy to be joking around with someone. Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of Draco in a chair, in the middle of the bathroom, laughing about something as stupid as hair color. Harry cleared his throat and put the gloves on to start working with the dye.

“Okay, so it says we need to put Vaseline on the places you  _ don’t _ want to be dyed a frankly horrendous shade of green. I’m going to put some on your ears and around your hairline, which surprisingly doesn’t look like your father’s yet. Don’t dispute that; you know it’s true.” Draco quickly shut his mouth and slunk down in the chair a bit further and sulked for a second, until Harry took the Vaseline and started rubbing it onto Draco’s ears and forehead. Draco made a disgusted face at the texture of the goo but got used to it fairly quickly. Harry then went and got the bottle, opened it, and squirted a portion of it into Draco’s hair.

“Aah! Cold! Warn me, Harry, Merlin!” Draco jumped at the coldness of the dye, which Harry found Hilarious.

“Stop being such a baby about it. You’ve done this before, haven’t you? I can’t control the temperature, idiot.” Harry chuckled and started to rub the dye into Draco’s hair. After a few minutes, Draco began leaning into the touch of Harry’s fingers and letting little sighs out. While Harry didn’t mind his. . .Crush? Was that what this was?. . .He didn’t mind Draco leaning in. 15 minutes later, the dye was setting, and Draco looked very un-proper in a muggle shower cap and a towel around his neck.

“Not. A. Word. Harry,” Draco said as he got up and sat on his bed. Between bursts of laughter, Harry managed to get out, “Not saying anything,” before breaking down into a fit of laughter. Draco looked strange with his new muggle things; he looked more approachable somehow. They had to wait an hour for the dye to set in, and Draco wanted to do  _ homework _ . Harry realized Draco was way too much like Hermoine for it to be enjoyable, so Harry wanted to get away from that subject as much as possible. He was nothing if not a procrastinator. Draco worked on homework while Harry played with his Snitch that he kept (he was quidditch captain after all), and after an hour, the two of them went back to the bathroom to decide how to get the dye out without staining themselves or the bathtub.

“I have an idea.” Harry went and got a pillow from Draco’s bed and came back to, “Harry Potter having an Idea, the world is ending!” Draco was acting like Hogwarts was going to crumble around him because Harry had an Idea.

“I might just leave you to do this yourself, and you can go to class Green in 2 weeks,” Harry said, placing the pillow on the floor. He then turned to Draco, ”Sit. And lean your head over the side of the tub.” Draco complied, albeit skeptically. Harry turned on the showerhead, got the temperature  _ Just  _ right, and started washing the dye out of Draco’s hair. Draco had his eyes closed and looked so peaceful. Harry was about 2-3 inches from his face and knew Draco could feel Harry’s breath on his face. Neither of them said a word until Harry was done and asked for a green towel (hair dye BLEEDS, and of course, Draco would have Slytherin towels). He left Draco to dry his hair because he was having just a  **_ BIT  _ ** of a crisis. Harry was pretty sure that he liked Draco. He  _ knew _ in 5th year but hadn’t accepted it as of yet. Harry really needed to talk to Draco at Christmas.

“How does it look? Hopefully, it looks better than yours does on a daily basis.” Draco came out with still slightly damp deep green hair (gotta love the English language and their adjectives). He looked HOT. Harry couldn’t say that, of course, but he managed to squeak out a small, “good, I guess.” without looking like an absolute Idiot. He had a capital P Problem.


	4. The One Where They Figure Shit Out

Christmas morning was upon Hogwarts. The first years were frantically waking up at the ungodliest of hours to open the presents that were left at the end of their beds while the older years tended to sleep in and savor the gifts they got (mostly because they got significantly fewer presents). Harry woke up first but waited to open anything until Draco woke up, so he started doing some reading on magical tattoos to see what there was on flower tattoos. He found that they can be enchanted to either bloom with the seasons or with the subject’s moods. Harry still wasn’t sure which Draco had, but he would find out. He wanted to find out more small things about Draco (in the most no homo way possible) so he could make Draco’s life that bit easier. Harry was so engrossed in his reading that he didn’t notice Draco waking up and crawling onto the floor and setting up his presents in front of him until Harry heard an

“Oi! Stop trying to impersonate Granger and come open presents!” Draco sounded like an excited 5-year-old, and Harry didn’t often see Draco happy. Once Harry was situated on the floor about 3 feet away (and that was only from present mass taking up said space), Draco started tearing into his presents (there were like 5, not counting Harry’s). Harry unwrapped his slower and more precise since he wasn’t used to many presents. Harry got a sweater from Molly, some candies and more books on flowers from Ron and Hermoine, and some new products to try from George (he’s still running the joke shop, and you can fight me on that). Draco got a scarf from his mother, some trinkets from Pansy, and candies from Crabbe and Goyle (they’re too dumb to get their own separate presents).

“I have a present for you, actually, if you don’t mind,” Draco blurted out. Harry laughed, 

“I have one for you too.” 

“Open mine first; I worked really hard trying to figure out what you would like.” Draco handed him the box, wrapped with the precision of a pureblood heir, even though he may not be one anymore. Harry handed over his box to Draco and felt slightly ashamed (he wraps like me and I’m not good) because the present wasn’t wrapped as well as Draco’s was. Harry opened the wrapping paper meticulously, a bit slower than he had unwrapped the other gifts just to piss Draco off a bit. Draco reached over and shoved him for being a git, and Harry laughed and sped up. Harry opened the box and inside was a Gryffindor scarf, but it looked homemade. There were some small holes, and it looked like he added some stitches in a few places, but it was one of the most thoughtful things he had ever gotten. At one of the ends, Draco had also embroidered ‘Chosen One.’ Harry let out a snort at that.

“Thank you. I really don’t know what to say. I was gonna make a snarky comment, but now I’ll feel bad, so thank you.” Harry really was at a loss for words, and he felt his heart constrict in his chest like he liked Draco even more than he did before, which he didn’t think was possible.

“No problem,” Draco said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, and was he….blushing? “My turn now!” There’s the 5-year-old Harry saw earlier. Draco ripped the wrapping paper off the box, not commenting about the sloppiness of it. He opened the box and lifted out a grey stuffed bunny. Harry quickly started to explain,

“When you first had your nightmares and talked about Monsieur Lapin,” Harry cursed himself for his terrible pronunciation, “I had this idea to make you a new one, but I knew nothing about charming objects because that’s one of the things they  _ don’t  _ teach us in Charms. I wrote to Hermoine about it because she knows, like,  ** everything,  ** and she gave me some books, but I didn’t tell her what it was for. I tried to get the nightmare charm right, but I don’t know if I-” Harry was cut off when Draco leaned over and kissed him. Draco pulled back almost instantly and looked ashamed of acting on his impulses.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have done that. We were enemies. I can’t expect Amortentia to be correct 100% of the time. I’ve just...I’ve just never had someone care about me so much that they put so much effort into a present before.” Draco seemed to be spiraling, and Harry was still in shock from what just happened. Harry needed to do something before he lost Draco forever. Harry finally snapped out of his daze and spoke up,

“Draco! Draco! It’s okay! I...I like you too, okay? I was just kinda shocked cause  _ I _ was going to tell you I liked you today after you opened my present, and I had this whole speech and-”

“Wait. You like me? Like, like me like me? Since when?”

“Umm, this is embarrassing, like, 6th year? I realized I was less worried about what you were plotting and more about who you were with. Took me way too long to figure out you  _ weren’t  _ in love with Pansy.” Harry had scooted a bit closer as he said this and looked bashful like this was mortifying to say out loud

“The only reason I kept teasing you, and I guess  _ technically _ bullying you, was because I knew when I saw the stupid rat’s nest that was your hair and the big green eyes you had, I knew I liked you. It was scary being in this pureblood family; everyone expecting me to be in Slytherin, be straight, marry Pansy, even though she’s one of my best friends and I see her as more of a sister now. I climbed up a tree for you! Do you know how  **_ hard  _ ** that was! It took 15 minutes just to get up there and come back down!” Harry snorted out a laugh. “You did all of that just so I would notice you?”

“Well, yeah, dumbass, but it never worked, and I was so frustrated. I guess it worked out alright, though, I think?”

“Yeah, I think it did.” Harry was laughing just a bit and scooted into Draco’s personal space. Harry leaned forward, and once Draco caught on, he met Harry halfway. Their lips met, and they both felt the fireworks go off in their bodies. They knew they had finally made it to where they were supposed to be.


	5. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 2020 sucked!  
> I meant to get these written and put up beforehand, but my brain said 'let's forget'  
> Expect one more chapter today (that I haven't written yet but I have a draft in my head) then considering how these few months have gone, I'll have 2 more in 2 months (:  
> my Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/user/donuzrul) will also be updated today with the new chapters as well.
> 
> Hope all of you have an amazing start to 2021!

They had only been dating for 5 days. They hadn’t even gone on a proper date yet. They mostly spent their time making up for lost time by cuddling and kissing—a LOT. New Year’s was only a couple days away, and they were still trying to figure out where they were in their relationship. While laying in Draco’s bed, they were talking about what the coming days would bring.

“I want to be out.” Draco broke away from Harry suddenly. He looked surprised that he said that out loud. “I meant...it’s just that most of the Slytherin house knew I was gay, and I feel like I’ve seen the teachers and students making bets as to when we’d get together. I also know that we haven’t talked about this...we haven’t been talking much lately,” to prove his point, his fingers swirled across Harry’s back, “and I’m not letting any other people get the chance to steal the Chosen One from me.”

“Dray (gimme a break Harry calling Draco ‘Dray’ makes me soft), you know I literally haven’t dated anyone else, right? I may have kissed Cho once, and my sexuality crisis may have been started by Cedric, but I’m all yours. Also, no one wants to ‘steal’ me.”

“You have obviously never seen the first through fourth years. They all talk about how ‘Ruggedly handsome’ and ‘absolutely fit’ Harry Potter,” Draco imitated a first year when talking about Harry and rolled his eyes, “and I want to make it very clear to them that they have 0 chance of  ** ever ** catching your attention because you already won over the prettiest boy in all of Hogwarts.” Draco was preening now, and maybe fishing for compliments, so Harry pecked his lips and said, 

“Since I do have the prettiest boy at Hogwarts, and the most dramatic,” Draco feigned offense at that particular comment, “I’m open to coming out. The only question is when? You’ll obviously want something dramatic, I’m betting.” Little did Harry know that Draco had been thinking about this since before Harry had kissed him.

“I was  _ thinking _ -”

“Terrible idea.”

“Hey!  _ Either way _ , I thought we could come out at the New Year’s Party the teachers throw in the Great Hall? Or at dinner that night? Just imagine me standing up on one of the tables,” Draco was now standing up on the bed, looking down at Harry, “and I’d cast Sonorus so everyone could hear me,” He put his wand to his throat, “and I’d say ‘listen up you younger bitches! THE Harry Potter is mine and mine only. The Chosen One who saved the entire wizarding world is my Boyfriend, and none of you have a chance!” Harry was laughing at this point but stopped when he heard the word Boyfriend.

“You want to be my Boyfriend? For real?” Harry had always been oblivious, and it wasn’t getting better.

“Of course, Potter, I’ve been pining after that idiotic puppy dog face of yours for literal ages.” Draco was smiling, and there was no venom in his words anymore, only adoration. Harry broke into a wide smile and tackled Draco back on to the bed with him. Draco squeaked and fell, laughing. Harry kissed him fervently. 

“I’m Draco Malfoy’s Boyfriend. The Pureblood menace. The still-could-be Heir of Slytherin. The Slytherin seeker. The Slytherin Prefect. MY Boyfriend.”

“I’m supposed to be the one swooning here! I have the Chosen One as my Boyfriend! The Savior of the Wizarding World. Gryffindor’s All-Star youngest seeker in the history of Quidditch. The Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. More accomplishments on your side!” Draco kissed him again.

“I think we’ll have to agree to disagree on that, but we should start planning our ‘coming out,’ because you can’t crush those young spirits! Hogwarts does that itself by trying to kill you LITERALLY EVERY YEAR. I also don’t think you can legally call First years ‘bitches.’” 

“We have plenty of time to plan. Come here; we still have a good 15 minutes of snogging to do before dinner.” Draco made ‘grabby hands’ even though they were already behind Harry’s back, and they had resumed their cuddle position. Harry laughed and resumed kissing Draco.


	6. Move over 2008!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get myself caught up with my own timeline that works in sync with the real world. I meant to have Christmas then NY but I didn't. So here I am, writing more than 3000 words on January 2nd of 2020 pt II  
> I'm also using the book release date as the canon 8th year here (technically the release date was 2007, but after the great war (which I feel was in 2008 because school years SUCK) so the timeline is 2008-2009)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> and hey, I might see you in less than 2 months

It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was helping to put up decorations for the party. Harry had invited Ron and Hermoine, mostly because he and Draco needed to tell them sometime. Harry knew they would be mad because they weren't the first ones to know, but this way was easier than sitting them down and saying that his enemy of 8 years was now his Boyfriend. 

Draco insisted they kept up appearances until that night, so they kept their contact to a minimum, since everyone thought they were still avoiding each other, much to the chagrin of Harry (He had a hot boy, can you blame him). Harry still managed to sneak a few kisses and even dared a hip-check when walking past Draco. No one seemed to notice anything out of the blue, and soon the Great Hall looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Everyone was free to socialize until about 9 when they needed to go down to get Ron and Hermione. Draco was a bit nervous since Hermoine was known around the eighth years as the only one brave enough to punch Draco. Harry assured him that he would hold Hermoine back if it had to come to that. 

The dress code for the New Year's Party was formal wear, so they had to wear suits. Harry didn't have many clothes to begin with, so he asked Draco if he could borrow one of his, even if it didn't fit. Draco, being the gracious Boyfriend he was (and not AT ALL because he wanted to see his fit Boyfriend in his suit), let him borrow one of his nicer dark green ones. He wore a Carmine (look it up) suit that matched perfectly with Harry's, but only subtly.

"I always knew you'd look stunning as a Slytherin," observed Draco. The suit fit Harry almost perfectly, except it was a tad big (Draco is taller (only by a few inches), you can fight me, and because of the y'know, malnutrition on Harry's part).

"And I always thought you looked better as a Gryffindor. Had a big enough ego, at least." Harry walked over to Draco to wrap his arms around Draco's waist under his jacket. Draco started to protest, but Harry promptly shut him up with a kiss. 

When they met up with Ron and Hermione at the gates, Harry and Ron' bro hugged', and he gave a proper hug to Hermione. Draco looked a bit uncomfortable but shook hands with both of them and formally apologized for his past actions. He explained that he was trying to be a better person and would appreciate a second chance with the two of them. Ron was skeptical, while Hermione started talking to him about what they were learning in their classes this year. Harry was amazed at how much like Hermione his Boyfriend was.

"You trust him now?" Ron broke Harry out of his daze and thumbed over to Draco, talking animatedly about one of the new books he was reading.

"Yeah." Harry said, "I do. He's showed over the past few months how much he changed. He hasn't said anything terrible since this school year started. He was just a kid, too, y'know. Influenced unwillingly by his parents and the society he grew up in."

"When'd you get all philosophical 'n shit mate?"

"War does that to people, Ron, and so does 'dying.'" Harry slung an arm around Ron's shoulders and gestured for the 2 smartasses to follow them inside.

Harry complimented Hermoine's dress she was wearing. It was a lovely light blue  [ off the shoulder dress ](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcRsUe8F-cOt0iDVH2mrOvx_a493MM3aOkFHqM8EbbV-WohC-yMQjFxdhe7IYMKMMgXI_XFYNx5MHXW3Ygpn_lQZ9ITLBOPwgsMN-8kgQlzkm89jIrUVz67mgw&usqp=CAE) . Ron and Hermione both gasped as they walked into the Great Hall.

"It's only good because they forced the students to put it up this morning. Woke us up early too!" Draco whined. Harry elbowed him in the side,

"8:30 AM is only early to you, Mr. Pureblood!" They both dissolved into laughter, and Hermione eyed them suspiciously (Hermione obviously can see romantic subtext when it's not hers). 

They went to find a table in the Great Hall, and Draco and Harry made sure to guide them to a table at the front, so their plan would work. They ate and drank and caught up for a few hours, until 11:30. Their plan needed to be put in motion at just the right time, just after the teachers had finished their speeches and McGonagall let them get back to enjoying the party. Once McGonagall sat down again, Draco stood up on the table, cast  _ Sonorous _ , and started his speech,

"Before everyone continues enjoying the amazing party that we students put together, I have an announcement. As I'm sure you all know, I came to school a bit...Different this year. I decided to change my habits and try becoming a nice person. It worked pretty well, and it helped that I had an amazing teacher." Draco gestured downwards and held his hand out for Harry to take. 

"Harry helped me understand that how I was behaving was hurting people, and while I could blame it on my parents or upbringing, I'm not. I decided I needed to fit into the Pureblood society, even when it didn't feel right. Now, I've decided to live my life the way I want, not the way my parents want. Mostly because they ended up in Azkaban, and I'd like to be a law-abiding citizen." That got a few laughs out of the audience and made some of the Slytherins shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"I also have another announcement, which may upset a lot of you younger people. I also found someone I want to spend time with. I found Harry. My Boyfriend." 

Gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall, and you could see the teachers all sliding money to McGonagall. Some of the younger years looked furious and disheartened to learn that the 'Chosen One' was both not playing for their team and taken. Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and motioned for him to wrap it up. 

"I'm being told to wrap this up so we can enjoy the last minutes of this year, so Happy New Year, and Thank You for listening to me ramble!" With that, they both stepped down from the table and went to find Ron and Hermoine.

"Why didn't you tell us, mate? We knew you were Bi since Cedric, but, no offense mate, but  _ HIM _ ! Of everyone at Hogwarts! I thought you hated each other!" Ron was taking this surprisingly well.

"None taken, I was surprised too," Draco said, sliding his arm around Harry's waist under his jacket. Hermione just had a knowing look on her face. "Is this why you've been asking so many questions about Charms and magical properties?" She narrowed her eyes at Harry so hard it felt like she was staring into his soul.

"Well...yeah." Harry blushed and turned into Draco's side.

"We didn't tell you because you were still getting the idea of Harry being friends with me, and if he just dropped a 'hey, remember that person who bullied us for a solid 7 years and called Hermione a you-know-what, very sorry for that by the way, terrible thing to do, you had every right to punch me. Guess what? We're dating!' in his letters, it would have been a lot more confusing and aggravating." Draco took over for Harry while he recovered.

"I wouldn't have worded it like that, y'know," Harry's voice was muffled by the jacket.

"Of course." Draco looked down fondly.

"If you hurt him-" Hermione started.

"I know, I know, you won't hesitate to punch me again. I'm well aware of your abilities." Harry had talked to Draco about the 'best friend talk.' Hermione nodded firmly and turned to Ron, who had been uncharacteristically quiet these past few minutes.

"If he makes you happy, mate, I'm fine with it. It may take a bit for me to get over what he's done, but I'll try." Ron seemed like he had made his decision. Harry lit up and stood up from Draco's jacket.

"I understand completely," Draco started, "I know what I did to you three over the years was awful, and I'm not expecting you to forgive me immediately. I know Harry considers you his Best Friends, and you obviously share the sentiment. I would like it very much if we could also become friends, not just for Harry's sake, but for my own. I may not have many friends after tonight's performance."

Just then, the entire Great hall began counting down from 20. The four started counting down with them, and as they got to 1, Ron and Hermoine shared a brief kiss, and Harry did something unexpected on impulse. He took Draco into a dip and kissed him soundly.

"Oi! You're going to be one of those disgusting PDA couples, aren't you!" Ron covered his eyes with his hand. Draco and Harry both laughed as they stood up.

"I assume so," Draco responded. Ron made a disgusted noise. All of them laughed together.


	7. And There Was Only One Bed/And They Were Bedmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!
> 
> I was really into writing today, so I made kind of a filler chapter of pure Golden Trio + Draco fluff (I also needed some way to introduce that they were gonna have phones and thought of this)
> 
> Sorry this one may not be as long as the others, It's late and I was multitasking

Ron and Hermione decided to stay until the end of the break. McGonagall didn’t really care, and she had a soft spot for Harry anyway. They decided they would all stay in the same room (because that isn’t a terrible idea), which left a predicament between the two couples. While Harry and Draco had comforted each other in the night, they had never overstepped and stayed in bed longer than they needed to. This would be their first time sleeping in the same bed before. Both of them seemed nervous and prolonged going to bed by making up excuses. 

The party ended at one, and all parties were significantly exhausted. Still, the tension that came with the thought of sharing a bed kept Draco and Harry awake. Harry asked Hermione for some homework help, knowing Draco wouldn’t just give him the answer, but Hermione might. Draco said it was ‘good for you to learn it yourself,’ but he didn’t believe that. He was going to be an Auror. He didn’t need to  _ know  _ things. He just needed to know how to point and shoot. Hermione helped some but was strict about helping him find the answers and not giving them to him directly.

At some point, Ron had offered to play Draco in a game of Exploding Snap. Draco accepted since he was the reigning champion of the Slytherin Common Room. He then proceeded to get smoked by Ron multiple times.

Draco moped over to where Harry and Hermione were doing homework, flopped onto Harry’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso. Hermione took that as her cue to scold Ron.

“I’m good at Exploding Snap, right?”

“Sure, Dray. Sure.”

Draco huffed, “Monsieur Lapin wouldn’t treat me this way.” Harry shook his head and got up to see how badly the damage to Ron was. After deciding Ron would live with his scoldings, Harry sat down next to Hermione. Draco completed the circle eventually, after inflating his ego to a reasonable level. They spent a bit longer talking and catching up with everything going on back at the Burrow. 

Molly has 7 kids/partners of kids to worry about and feed. Arthur is still researching muggle technology and is trying to integrate phones into Wizard technology. He’s prototyping it within the family and sent one with Ron and Hermione for Harry to use with the instructions ‘call Molly more often, Harry, she misses you.’ Hermione programmed Ron’s, Molly’s, Her’s, and the rest of the Weasley’s numbers into the phone and taught Harry the basics of using it (they’re like iPhone 3s, so you can’t do much on them, but to be fair, this is 2009). Harry immediately took a picture of Draco and set it as his lock screen, despite Draco’s protests. Bill and Fleur are still getting used to parenting Victoire. George was running the joke shop with a little help from Ron and Hermione on the side. Ginny is still at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor dorms and is training to be a professional quidditch player after graduating.

Ron and Hermione were yawning fiercely at this point and decided to head for bed. Harry offered them his bed since they were accustomed to sleeping together at the Burrow (small rooms, minimal beds). Draco and Harry were more hesitant. Their relationship was still new, and they didn’t want to scare the other off (though at this point, I don’t think anything could with what they’ve been through). Draco got in on his usual side (right, because he thinks he’s right) and motioned for Harry to join him.

“You know I won’t bite unless you want me to. Come on, it’s just like when we have nightmares, except...more comfortable?” Harry knew he was trying to diffuse the tension for something that was built up in their heads. 

Harry hesitantly got into bed, snuggled up to Draco, and wound his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco held up one finger and reached under his pillow. He pulled out Monsieur Lapin and placed it in the space between their chests. Harry snickered and kissed Draco, then tucked his head into Draco’s shoulder. They both fell asleep relatively quickly in each other’s arms, and all was quiet.


	8. A Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been snowed in! so I decided to write some chapters for this

Harry opened his eyes in the morning to Draco’s leg hiked up around his waist, and the both of them tangled up in each other. Harry subconsciously burrowed deeper into Draco’s shoulder, leaving room for the surprisingly still there Monsieur Lapin. 

Harry must have fallen back asleep because Draco was nowhere to be found when he woke up. Harry guessed he was in the bathroom, and couldn’t be bothered to move to put his glasses on, so Harry stayed in bed. Harry heard the door to the bathroom opening and felt Draco crawling into bed again.

“What time is it? Didn’t want to put on my glasses to check.”

“Too early.” Draco never was a morning person.

“What time  _ exactly _ ? I didn’t want your commentary on it, I just wanted to know if we would miss breakfast because of y-- WHY ARE YOUR FEET SO COLD! Fuck, Draco!” Draco looked like a kid after it had snowed, beaming like the sun.

“It’s 7:32 (that’s the actual time for me rn). We have time to go to breakfast. I know you’re a morning person, but the rest of us are not. Ron and Hermoine aren’t even up yet, and Ron’s got 6 siblings to keep him awake.” Draco started to fake pout, “Let me sleep, O Chosen One. Please?”

Harry could have pushed him off the bed. Harry  **wanted** to push him off the bed. Harry took a breath. Pushing people off the bed is not the way to show someone you appreciate sleeping with them.

“Fine. We’ll sleep. But if you don’t take your feet off my legs, I swear to Merlin-” Harry was cut off with a kiss. Draco moved his legs, so he was lying straight on the bed (about the only thing he does that’s straight) with his arms around Harry.

Harry tried. He really tried, but after all the years and summers he spent with the Dursleys, Harry couldn’t sleep later than 8:00. Draco had fallen asleep 10 minutes after he laid down and wouldn’t be up until 9:30 at the very earliest. Curse his pureblood genes. He saw Hermoine waking up and sat up, trying not to jostle Draco. He waved timidly, and she waved back. They both snorted and tried to keep their laughter quiet. Harry held up one finger and carefully moved Draco’s arms, and replaced himself with a pillow. Draco burrowed deeper into the pillow. After a couple seconds of fond staring, Harry shook himself out of his daze. He motioned for Hermione to follow him into the common room.

“I hope you both slept alright then?” Harry sat on the window ledge overlooking the lake.

“It was alright, though Ron was a bit apprehensive coming back after The War. He had a harder time getting to sleep than I did.” Hermione gave him a smile as if to lighten the mood from remembering. She sat opposite him, looking at the Whomping Willow, no doubt remembering Sirius and Remus.

“He was a lovely teacher.” Hermione switched sides and bumped Harry’s hip, signaling for him to budge over. She pulled him into a side hug and tucked his head under her chin. 

“And I could tell Sirius and Remus loved you more than the world. They died protecting you.” Harry was trying not to cry. He missed them so much. He wanted to ask them questions about his parents, about Peter, about sexuality, tell them about Draco. He buried his head in Hermione’s chest and cried. Hermione rubbed his back and murmured reassurances in his ear.

“Come On! We’re here for one day, and I miss the bonding moments! Budge over ‘Mione, this is a trio job.” Harry chuckled and wiped his eyes as Ron climbed over both of them to hug Harry from the other side. Harry knew that even though his godparents or parents weren’t there, he still had his family with him.

“Thank you. Both of you,” Harry whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment between the 3 of them. He felt both of them squeeze him harder.

“Oi! Stop trying to steal my man! The Chosen One made his choice!” Draco had finally awoken and had to make an entrance. The trio laughed as Draco hesitantly sat down opposite them and took Harry’s hand in his.

“You okay?” Draco looked tentative, and Harry nodded. Draco smiled and held up his glasses, “You forgot these.” Harry chuckled and put them on.

“Breakfast?” Harry was starting to get uncomfortable with all of them looking at him like he was fragile (you are shush).

“Breakfast,” the others replied decidedly.

Walking into the Great Hall was an experience. The whispers and looks started as soon as they walked in. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand like a lifeline. Ron and Draco were staring down anyone who looked like they were going to say something, and Draco may or may not have flashed some of the meaner kids his Dark Mark to put them in their place. Hermione walked beside Harry with her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Draco and Harry, silently daring anyone to say something.

“I’m glad you were brave enough to say something,” Dean Thomas was looking at them, sitting next to Seamus Finnigan, “since we were never brave enough.” Seamus lifted their joined hands just above the table, then let them drop under. Harry gave them a sad smile. He felt terrible that he hadn’t noticed them together even though he had shared his dorm with them for who knows how long.

“You don’t need to tell anyone for it to be real,” Draco smiled at them for reassurance that he wasn’t trying to be mean, “I just didn’t want anyone trying to flirt with Harry just because he was The Chosen One and famous.” Dean and Seamus laughed, and Harry elbowed Draco under the table.

They all continued talking to Dean and Seamus about classes and new gossip (that wasn’t about Harry or Draco, they’re smart enough to know not to upset some of the best wizards in their year). What surprised Harry is that McGonagall was holding new career talks for those that wanted to change their career paths since most of the students were going to fight in the war as their careers. Harry told Draco to remind him to sign up. He’d decided he’d had enough fighting for one lifetime. 

Today was a Hogsmeade day, and Harry was determined to take Draco on a date. He was still deciding where to take him. Harry felt that Madam Puddifoot’s was terribly frilly, and neither of them would enjoy it. He decided that when they went back to the common room, he’d ask Hermione what the best place was for a first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any date ideas for our two lovebirds, feel free to share! The next chapter is going to be a montage of dates


End file.
